


Today's Little Moment

by themacerlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl and Toni have a baby, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, It's all fluff, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snowed In, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: A fluffy oneshot about Choni and their newborn!





	Today's Little Moment

“Sarah?”

The new hire jumped behind the large wooden desk in the lobby of Lodge Industries.

“Cheryl! You scared me! I didn’t hear your usual heels clicking down the hallway.”

“Sorry, Sarah. It’s way to cold for heels today. I stuck to my riding boots.”

It was only during the darkest days of winter that Cheryl Blossom was forced to forgo her typical footwear choice.

“I came to check if the fliers were ready for the open house on Sunday?”

“Yes, they are stacked and boxed to be delivered tomorrow. The signs are ready for the yard, as well. I peeked at the pictures, this house should sell in just a few days!”

Cheryl winked, “Wouldn’t be the first time I closed a deal that fast. Oh, I’ll take my mail too.”

The young brunette grabbed Cheryl’s mail and handed it over the desk as she questioned, “This would be your first close as a mommy. How does it feel?”

A simple mention of her son had Cheryl’s stomach fluttering. She loved her little boy so much.

“It makes these things even more important, you know? I do this all for him now.”

“You’ve only been back for a week. Is it hard being away?”

As she sifted through the various sized envelopes, Cheryl smiled softly, “Toni sends me pictures and videos when he does pretty much anything but it’s not quite the same as being there. He is so cuddly right now and he smells so good.”

The office phone rang, and Sarah mouthed a quick apology as she answered with the scripted greeting.

As the sounds of the busy lobby surrounded her, Cheryl took a moment to check her own phone. There weren’t any messages from her fiancé, but there were two weather alerts for Riverdale.

Snow flurries had been falling all morning, but it was nothing compared to the winter storm that was set to pound the small town.

With a bite to her red-painted bottom lip, Cheryl glanced wistfully out of the large floor-to-ceiling windows of her office building.

Leaving Toni at home alone with a newborn made her feel incredibly guilty. While she did all she could to help while she was at home, those eight to ten hours she was gone each day were exhausting for Toni, even though she frequently reassured Cheryl she loved every second of maternity leave.

Cheryl was unable to take as much time, Toni had been the one to give birth, after all, and the redhead _hated_ it. Not only was she dealing with guilt, but she was jealous too! If the snow could pick up and shut the city down for a few days, Cheryl Blossom would be the last one complaining about it.

Continuous text messages helped a little though…

_I miss you, Cher, and so does our little stinker! <3_

_No matter what I put on, it gets interrupted by reporters talking about the snow!_

_Can you come home now, babe? It is already starting to stick…_

_We both want snuggles from mommy <3<3_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, the snow was indeed falling faster and the grass outside was covered with two inches of white powder.

After signing for a package in the lobby, Cheryl found herself gossiping with Sarah when Veronica Lodge’s voice rang through the building.

“Good afternoon! Veronica Lodge, here, telling you all to finish your work for the day and head home. The roads are starting to get slick and I want you all to make it home safe. Check your emails tonight or tomorrow morning regarding our office status for tomorrow. Thank you!”

Cheryl checked the large clock on the wall and silently celebrated as her coworkers rejoiced. It was only two in the afternoon!

As everyone began packing up, Cheryl’s thumb pressed against the face of her beautiful fiancé and brought her phone to her ear.

“Hi, Bombshell.”

 _God_ , that husky voice…

“Hey, love. Work is closing early so I’m going to head out in a few minutes. I want to stop at the store before coming home, though. I’ll get baby essentials and ingredients for your favorite soup. Anything you want?”

“Hmm… some cinnamon tea would be perfect for snowy evenings. Oh! Can we get some pancake mix too? I’ve been craving some.”

“TT, you’re not pregnant anymore… You aren’t going to want to put pickles on your pancakes, right?”

She knew her wife would be winking at her when her teasing response came through the device, “Even if I did, you would still make it for me.”

“You’re right. I’ll text you when I’m leaving the store, alright? Give our baby some kisses for me.”

Toni murmured, “I will, Cher. Be safe and I love you.”

“I love you too, TT.”

__________________________________________________________________________________

As she pushed the cart down the busy aisles of the grocery store, Cheryl quietly cursed the craziness that descended upon the town. It was as if the world was ending.

She had just tossed a few boxes of tea into the cart when a familiar voice floated down the hallway.

“Hi, Cheryl!”

Josie McCoy was weaving in between other customers as she made her way to the redhead.

“Josie! Hey.”

“Gathering supplies for the apocalypse?”

Cheryl laughed at the obvious annoyance in Josie’s voice and nodded, “Normally Toni and I would be just fine with whatever we had in the house but having an infant definitely changes your outlook.”

Josie smiled, “After this storm passes, I want to come see my nephew.”

With an agreement from the new mother, Josie was off and Cheryl grabbed her last few items and joined the long lines of the checkout counters.

Two older women were conversing behind her and Cheryl was too bored not to listen.

“I heard we are getting over a foot overnight…”

“The worst part will be the ice we are getting on top of all that…”

“Isn’t it exciting? Getting snowed in with nowhere to go?”

“No, it’s irritating. I’m going to cooped up in the house with three kids who get bored so easily…”

Now Cheryl was annoyed. She, unlike her fellow patron, was ecstatic to be snuggled up with her child and lover but the man in front of her had to argue over a coupon worth less than a dollar.

________________________________________________________________________________

Eventually, finally, she pulled slowly into the driveway of her home.

The roads were becoming hazardous and she was grateful for Veronica to have the sensibility to close the office when she did.

Stepping into the warmth that came with a crackling fire and _home_ , Cheryl felt her body relax. She kicked off her snowy boots and carried the groceries into the kitchen.

She called out Toni’s name and began putting some of the items away. The sound of Toni moving around upstairs was comforting and Cheryl put a kettle of water on the stove to boil.

When she turned back to her purchases, she heard Toni’s voice coming closer.

“Let’s go say hi to mommy, okay? She told me she missed you today.”

Even in sweats and a long sweater, Toni looked gorgeous and the addition of the tiny body cradled in her arms made the sight even more incredible for Cheryl.

“I missed both of you today.”

She opened her arms and Toni smiled as she stepped into the embrace. Cheryl pressed a sweet kiss to Toni’s lips before leaning down to kiss the soft skin of her son’s cheek.

Even though he was dozing against Toni’s chest, Cheryl spoke softly to him, “Were you good for mommy today?”

Toni leaned into Cheryl a little more and sighed, “He wouldn’t take his morning nap today. I tried everything.”

Cheryl wrapped her arms tighter around Toni’s waist and rested her cheek on her fiancé’s forehead. “Hmm, he must be turning into you. You never want to miss a thing.”

Toni crinkled her nose and bumped it lightly against Cheryl’s jaw. “Or he is turning into you: stubborn.”

The tea kettle rang out through the kitchen and Toni took a step back.

“Here, I’ll pour our tea. You can be on diaper duty when this nugget wakes up.”

Cheryl’s long fingers slid under the tiny body to cradle his head and bring him to her chest. One of her arms slid under his legs that were curled up in his custom South Side Serpent onesie as the other hand covered his head to keep it pressed against her shoulder.

She took the warm blanket from Toni and made her way to the living room, settling on the window seat to watch the snow fall.

Only five weeks old, their ‘little man’ couldn’t do too much but he knew how to cuddle and Cheryl was loving it. She covered him with the blanket and kissed his head, covered in the softest tufts of light brown hair.

Eventually, Toni joined them and settled across from her family, tangling her legs with Cheryl’s. The smell of cinnamon and firewood surrounded them as the baby slept and the snow fell.

Cheryl decided then and there that even if every meteorologist was wrong and her office was open the next day, she was staying home.


End file.
